LUNA DE MIEL
by many
Summary: sentimientos en una pareja
1. capitulo1 habian cambiado los planes

Luna de miel

Habían cambiado de planes. Cenaron en la casa y no en la playa. Cuanto más lo pensaba, James estaba convencido de que sería mejor posponer la excursión para después saciar el apetito. Después, saldrían a tomar el postre a la luz de las estrellas.

Puso otra botella de champán en la nevera . Aquella noche sería solo para Lily y para el, a solas. Preparo una hoguera en la playa y extendió una manta en la arena, mientras lily sacaba el contenido de la cesta.

Lily estaba mas nerviosa que en toda su vida. Por fin sería suyo el hombre al que amaba. Durante la cena había estado deseando todo el rato acercarse a él para tocarlo. Le habría bastado con sentir el calor de su piel, o el contacto de su pelo.

O tal vez no. Después de liberar las emociones que no pudiera volver a contenerlas.

Se sentó en la manta y acepto la copa de champán que James le tendía.

-¿Por qué quieres brindar?

-¿Qué te parece por el día de hoy? -¿y por el de mañana? -Mejor aún.

A Lily le encantaba el sonido de su voz, fuerte y suave a la vez. Tenía el poder necesario para presidir una junta directiva, combinado con el encanto suficiente para seducir a cualquier mujer.

Hicieron chocar las copas y bebieron, mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Postre? -, propuso James.

Lily asintió y lo observó mientras llenaba un bol de fruta.

-Lettie (elfina) me ha dicho que insististe en que tuviera fresas a mano.

James se encogió de hombros. -Lo confieso, soy culpable.

-Me alegro. Me encantan las fresas.

-Con un montón de nata montada, ¿verdad? Déjame a mí.

Tomó una de las fresas más grandes y se la tendió, cubierta de nata.

Lily la mordió y masticó lentamente, mezclando los sabores en la boca.

-Perfecto.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo James, metiéndole en la boca el resto de la fresa. -Ahora me toca a mí.

Lily repitió el gesto y, después de que James mordiera, se comió el resto. Compartir algo así con James era una experiencia muy sensual.

Después, James hundió el dedo en la nata y se lo llevó a los labios. Lily lo capturó entre los dientes y lo limpió despacio, con suaves movimientos de la lengua.

El champán siguió corriendo mientras se comían las fresas.

James se preguntó qué tendría aquella mujer para hacerle desear intentar nuevas experiencias. Tal vez la mirada de sus ojos cuando le tendió la primera fresa. O el leve rubor que cubrió sus mejillas cuando aceptó la nata de su dedo.

-¿Qué pasa?

James sonrió.

-Nada, querida.

-De repente parecías muy lejos. -Estaba pensando, eso es todo.

Lily apartó la vista de él y se quedó contemplando las olas.

-Creía que estabas aburrido.

James se preguntó si era miedo lo que captaba en su voz.

Alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza.

-¿Aburrido? ¿Contigo? Eso es imposible................

gracias consue-black por que tienes razon y por eso cambie de clasificacion la historia.(anna)


	2. capitulo 2 habian cambiado los planes I

En realidad, se estaba esforzando para controlarse. Sabía que no se debía apresurar, y que tenía toda la noche.

Con Lily, la primera vez tenía que ser perfecta. La miró y supo que no podía seguir esperando para besarla. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la manta, al lado de la cesta. Después, tumbó en la arena la copa de champán y apartó los restos del postre.

Los labios de Lily sabían a fresas, nata y champán. Sus cuerpos se fundieron sobre la manta, a través de la barrera de la ropa. Durante un momento, Lily estuvo tumbada sobre él; después, dieron la vuelta.

Las ágiles manos de James recorrían todo su cuerpo, hasta que Lily no pudo más e introdujo los dedos por debajo de la camiseta, buscando la piel.

Su recompensa fue el sonido de su respiración, mas intenso.

Se miraron a los ojos. Los dos sabían lo que pensaba el otro.

-Quítamela -le susurró James al oído.

-¿Qué? -La camiseta. Lily obedeció, subiendo la tela más y más, hasta que, con ayuda de James, desapareció. Aprovechó la oportunidad para observar sus músculos, definidos sin ser exagerados. Una fina capa de vello castaño cubría su pecho. Extendió las manos para acariciarlo, de forma instintiva.

Era la primera vez que el simple contacto de las manos de una mujer lo excitaba hasta tal punto, como si las caricias de Lily superasen todas las que había recibido hasta entonces, borrando todas las experiencias anteriores y marcando un camino completamente nuevo.

Tenía la impresión de que le hervía la sangre. Tomó la mano de Lily y se la llevó al corazón. Quería que Lily supiera lo que era capaz de hacer con él.

-¿Lo sientes? -le preguntó-. Tú eres la culpable.

Los latidos acelerados que sentía en los dedos eran comparables a los que sentía en el pecho.

James se inclinó sobre ella y la besó de nuevo. Los dos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, como un torbellino, sin dejar de explorarse con las manos. James desabrochó con destreza los botones que sujetaban la camisa de Lily y se la quitó lentamente. Llevaba un sujetador de seda muy escotado, que apenas abarcaba la mitad inferior del pecho. Tardó muy poco en encontrar el cierre y ver lo que buscaba.

Lily sintió sus manos en la piel, en los senos. Estaba tan concentrada en los besos que no había reparado en lo que ocurría.

Pero ahora lo sabía. Las sensaciones que James le provocaba eran nuevas, intensas. Tenía la impresión de que su vida empezaba en aquel momento.

Gimió de placer cuando la boca de James sustituyó a sus manos. Arqueó la espalda, apretándose contra el, animándolo a seguir, Mientras le apretaba los hombros con los dedos, como si tuviera miedo de soltarlo.

De repente, sintió algo frío en el pecho.

Abrió los ojos al instante. Un montículo de nata montada le cubría un pezón.

-No he sido capaz de resistir la tentación -murmuró James mientras bajaba la cabeza para limpiarla.

Después se pasó la lengua por los labios, como si quisiera prolongar el descubrimiento.

-Esto es mejor que la guinda del pastel... -anuncio.

Lily no pudo evitar reír. A James le gustaba aquel sonido. También le gustaba que pudieran compartir la risa, y no solo la pasión.

-Te deseo, Lily -dijo, mirándola a los ojos-. Pero aquí no. No la primera vez.

Se apartó de ella a duras penas. Le debía lo mejor. Una noche inolvidable. Ya tendrían tiempo más adelante para probar los sitios nuevos y para dejarse llevar por la pasión. Aquella noche tenía que ser especial. Lily merecía unas sábanas suaves, en vez de una manta sobre la arena.


	3. capitulo 3 habian estado a punto

Había estado a punto de perder el control por completo, algo poco habitual en él. Era como si Lily pudiera accionar un interruptor oculto que liberaba sus emociones, y no estaba seguro de que aquello le gustara. Ninguna otra mujer había conseguido algo parecido.

No lo entendía.

-¿Por qué no volvemos? -propuso. Lily se alegró en secreto de que James se Hubiera detenido. Aquello era una locura, impropia de ella. No se podía creer que hubiera estado revolcándose con un hombre en una manta, en la arena. Aunque con él, cualquier cosa era posible.

Intentó mantener la calma mientras se ponía la ropa. Cuando empezó a recoger las cosas, James la detuvo.

-Déjalo.

Ya vendremos mañana a buscarlo. Esta noche es sólo para nosotros. No perdamos un minuto más. James estaba sentado en un sillón de la habitación de huéspedes, Quería dejar algo de tiempo a Lily antes de ir con ella, para que hiciera lo que fuera que hacían las mujeres en su noche de bodas.

También quería pasar un rato a solas, para intentar acallar la aprensión que se había apoderado de él desde que entraron en la casa.

Aspiró otra bocanada de aire. Ajuzgar por cómo se sentía, parecía que era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer. Estaba excitado, ansioso por complacerla. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que su primera noche juntos fuera inolvidable.

Lily no podría compararla con nada, por lo que James quería que fuera incomparable.

Un viaje a un mundo de placer. Como Adán y Eva. El primer hombre, la primera mujer.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la bata y tocó la pulsera. Estaba fría. Necesitaba el contacto de la piel de Lily para cobrar vida. En su muñeca, brillaría con luz propia.

Miró el reloj. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo.

Mientras se levantaba y respiró profundamente. Su esposa lo esperaba.

Lily estaba en la terraza con el cepillo de plata en la mano y la mirada perdida en la distancia. Ya había terminado de cepillarse el pelo. La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y las estrellas parecían más cercanas que nunca.

Se había concentrado en cepillarse el pelo para no pensar demasiado en James. Pero había fracasado.

James estaba siempre con ella, como una presencia inmutable. Era la luz que guiaba su vida.

Volvió a la habitación, dejó el cepillo en el tocador y tomó un frasco de perfume. Se lo puso en las muñecas, pensando en él. En Sus caricias, en sus besos, en su presencia. Aquella noche la llevaría a un lugar que Nunca había visitado.

Se miró al espejo, preguntándose si a James le gustaría lo que viera.

Esperaba que fuera así.

Estuvo a punto de reírse de su propia inseguridad. Allí estaba, una mujer capaz de enfrentarse a las negociaciones más duras, que podía combatir a los mejores como su igual, aterrorizada por lo que James podía hacerle sentir.

O peor aún, porque podía obligarla a confesar sus verdaderas emociones. Se daba cuenta de que James podía proporcionarle placer y dolor sin límites.

-¿Linda?


	4. capitulo 4 habian estado a punto I

Se volvió hacia la puerta. James estaba en el umbral. Tenía el pelo revuelto, como si se hubiera estado pasando la mano por él varias veces. Al parecer, no estaba tan tranquilo

Como debería, dada su experiencia. Siguió mirándolo, incapaz de apartar la vista de él. Sólo llevaba una bata de seda azul, por las rodillas, atada con un cinturón. Debajo podía ver parte de su pecho bronceado, sus fuertes piernas y sus pies descalzos.

Había visto modelos masculinos con mucha menos ropa; sin embargo, no poseían el atractivo de James Potter. Eran representaciones de sueños, pero él era real. De, carne y hueso.

James también la miraba, desde la cabeza hasta el final del camisón, que le llegaba por los tobillos, pasando por su cuerpo envuelto en satén y encaje blancos.

-Si has cambiado de opinión, basta con que me lo digas.

-No he cambiado de opinión -le aseguró Lily, con la cabeza muy alta-. Esto es lo que quiero.

-Muy bien -dijo aliviado.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó algo. -Acércame la mano -añadió.

Lily le tendió la mano y se quedó mirándolo, fascinada, mientras le colocaba la pulsera. Se dio cuenta en el acto de que hacía juego con sus pendientes y su anillo de compromiso

Levantó el brazo para admirar la joya. James le tomó la mano y se la besó con galantería, como un príncipe que saludara a su princesa.

Subió por su brazo, cubriéndola de besos que la llenaban de deseo y, a continuación, se acercó para desabrocharle la bata, que cayó al suelo.

Se quedó mirando sus senos bajo el fino camisón de satén. Levantó una mano hasta el escote y lo siguió con un dedo, subiendo hasta el hombro por el tirante. Podía sentir el temblor de Lily a su contacto.

Aquello lo alegró. Si hubiera permanecido impasible, habría demostrado que la noche sería un desastre. Pero su reacción indicaba que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Las manos de Lily ardían con la necesidad de explorarlo, de sentir la textura de su piel. Afortunadamente, no llevaba el cinturón fuertemente anudado, y no le costó trabajo soltarlo. A continuación, se puso a acariciarlo lentamente, con incredulidad, como si esperase que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento.

James se quitó la bata y la tiró a un lado. Lily respiró profundamente y extendió las manos sobre su pecho. Podía sentir los latidos constantes de su corazón. Hundió los dedos en su vello.

Los pezones de James le pedían a gritos que los examinara. Se dejó llevar por la curiosidad, y se sorprendió al ver que contenía la respiración.

-¿Te molesta? -No -gimió. Siguiendo el ejemplo que él le había dado en la playa, se acercó para besarlo. James volvió a gemir.

En su interior, el deseo luchaba contra la paciencia.

Incapaz de contenerse, empezó a fantasear. Imaginó la boca de Lily en todo su cuerpo, arrancándole las mismas sensaciones

En toda la piel. No sabía si podría soportarlo. La tomó por los brazos y la apartó ligeramente, con delicadeza. Vio la pasión en sus ojos. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó, dejándose llevar.

Pero un beso no era suficiente. Siguieron más, más fuertes y apasionados cada vez.

Tampoco era suficiente una caricia. Cada contacto era más íntimo y directo que el anterior.

James recorrió su clavícula con los labios. -¿Sabes cuánto te deseo? -le preguntó-. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar?

-Si me deseas la mitad que yo a ti, será casi doloroso.


	5. capitulo 5 fin

La sinceridad de aquella confesión expulsó por completo todos los sentimientos de camaradería que James pudiera conservar. Lo único que le importaba era aquel momento. Ella, él, y el calor que generaban con cada una de las caricias.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

-Eres preciosa -susurró, tumbándose a su lado.

¿De verdad?- pregunto Lily casi

Extrañada.

-Confía en mí -le dijo mientras le subía el camisón lenta y seductoramente.

-Confío en ti.

James siguió subiendo el camisón, hasta llegar a los muslos.

-Quiero verte; Entera. Me encanta esta preciosa prenda, pero en este momento es un estorbo.

Lily accedió a su petición y lo ayudó a desnudarla. Después se quedó tumbada en la cama, consciente de los ojos de James, que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Contuvo el impulso de cubrirse los senos con los brazos y lo miró mientras la observaba, orgullosa al comprobar que parecía bastante satisfecho con lo que veía.

Tenía el cuerpo con el que soñaban todos los hombres, con las curvas necesarias en los lugares adecuados. Unos senos altos y voluminosos que invitaban a perderse en ellos. Unas piernas largas que podrían aprisionar a un hombre.

Lily gimió y arqueó la espalda. Cerró los ojos mientras James seguía analizando _hasta _el _último _centímetro de su piel, trazando un camino con los dedos del cuello a la cintura, deteniéndose por el camino de vez en cuando, para después bajar más aún.

Sintió las uñas de Lily en la espalda, y el peso de la pulsera apretada contra la piel. Sonrió al oír sus gemidos.

La estaba volviendo loca. Con cada beso, con cada caricia, la acercaba más al éxtasis. De repente, se sobresaltó al ver que se apartaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -le aseguró-..

Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada cuando James se quitó los calzoncillos y se mostró desnudo ante ella.

-James...

No sabía si era un ruego, una invitación o una orden. Pero él obedeció.

Una vez más, sus bocas se encontraron. Ya habían emprendido el viaje.

La recompensa era un placer sin límite.


End file.
